eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Kentaro Cokichi
Name: Kentaro Cokichi (He is one of few gods to have a last name) Race: Spirit (Formerly human) Gender: Male Age: TRILLIONS Alignment: Lawful Neutral Class: Major God - Balance, Neutrality, Law Colors of Mana: All of them equally. Status: Alive, Imprisoned within Marstrayal Kentaro Cokichi is the god of Neutrality and Balance, who inexplicably appeared in Menal along with, and at the same time as Painting and Suzie. He was imprisoned in Marstrayal after trying to fight Kindred, and has dwelt there since, waiting for his escape upon the return of Teo so that he could start the Sunset Eclipse. History Kentaro fell into existence out of the AEther along with Suzie and Painting. He was not the ruler of those gods, but was the one who was necessary to keep the balance. His power was equivalent to that of all other living beings combined, including such ones as his fellow gods. He was the polar opposite of Suzie. Appearance/Personality Kentaro is a spirit that inhabits an empty suit of armor with a blood red cape. The armor is apparently made of an alloy, composed of many materials including Dark Adementine and Overworld Material. He is obsessed with the balance of Good and Evil, though he himself is most likely Lawful Neutral/Evil. he views himself as neutral, though his values have been twisted by the Voice of Inner Truth. He speaks in a deep voice, that sounds like it's a being with authority and power, though it sounds neither good nor evil. The empty armor gives it an echo effect. He never uses short forms. (It's, What's, I.E, etc..., etc...) Abilities The most well-known thing about Kentaro is his power level. Kentaro's power level is always equal to the total amount of power of all other living things combined. This may make him seem unbeatable, but this ability does not trigger on automatons, undead, spirits, golems, or anything similar that is technically not alive. Note that this does work on gods, and also that he does not gain all abilities of all living things, his power level is merely equal to theirs. Kentaro has a very thick and blunt sword that he always wields with one hand, using his other arm to block attacks. (You can do that stuff when you're made of metal...) When enchanted by the Sugar Bowl of Yarn, Kentaro's armor turns golden, as does his sword, his cape becoming a shining silver. This only happens once, during his battle with Teo. Being a god of balance, he posesses spells and attacks of all 8 elements + Dubstep. It is unknown how he has dubstep, since dubstep energies didn't exist until after Kentaro was created. During his battle with Teo shortly before the sunset eclipse, he is also revealed to be able to Flicker. Their battle ends when Teo charges a massive orb of lightning energy and lobs it at kentaro, but the god of balance spins his sword to create a ornado of elemental Wind of equal size, which pulls the lightning orb with, both striking Teo, slaying him.